Revenge of Millefiore Arc
This is a list and summary of '''Roleplay Logs' done within the official Undicesimo group, which will later be put together as the story plot for the comic.'' Main Focus : Battle between Millefiore and Vongola Beginning Bya (?) arrives in Namimori high after being born from a parallel world. She carries Byakuran Gesso's memories of being defeated by the early, younger Vongola Tenth Generation. She searches for new followers in attempt to have revenge for Byakuran, whom she believes is her older brother, and to rebuild the Millefiore Famiglia. Her only follower then was Kazeno Hakuori, who serves her loyally as Genkishi did for Byakuran. Amy Cruiser Amy is the first to be recruited into the Millefiore. She is drawn to Bya's strong emittance of murderous aura, and takes her on a fight. She loses the challenge and joins Bya as one of her Guardians, impressed by her strength. Tsunayoshi's Kidnapping Shin Hibari is tricked by Bya to lead them to the Sawada Household. Reborn recognizes Bya and they are immediately ambushed by Amy Cruiser, and a Vongola traitor. Tsunayoshi is captured in a strong cage of Lightning flames, and taken away by Bya. Tsukihana arrives returns from training right after her father is taken away. One Storm The battle between Kanade Gokudera and Siri/Irini Wanikusa. Kanade is on her way back to her house after visiting Bovino's Residence when she senses someone's presence following her. That someone turns out to be none other than Irini, one of Millefiore's Throne Guardians, whom Kanade mistook as Shikatsu crossdressing as a girl due to their similar appearance. They immediately engages in a fight, where Kanade almost defeated if Shikatsu doesn't appear to help her (though he claims that he has no slightest intention to aid a Vongola member). Fierce Battle The battle between Fia Valentina and Amy Cruiser. Fia arrives at the second last part of the Millefiore Tower (?) after being separated from the others at the entrance. Throughout the battle, it is revealed that Amy is in no way related to the Mafia world, not knowing the truth behind the Vongola and Millefiore. Fia summons Bester in the battle, using him to sniff out Amy while she is hiding herself in Mist Flames. Halfway through, Fia's eye is injured, and she recalls a bad memory from her past, causing her to get highly agitated and raising her battle skills, thus defeating Amy. She nearly dies, but Fia heals her with a One-time Sun Box Weapon. Amy is then later taken prisoner by the Vindice for unneccesary involvement with the Mafia. Shattered Rain The battle between Crescenzo Yamamoto and Kazeno Hakuori. Crescenzo arrives at the Millefiore Tower '''(?) in search of Fia and Shin. He advances to the last area of the battlefield, guarded by Kazeno Hakuori, not knowing that Fia and Shin are actually still far behind. He reveals in the battle that he does indeed know how to perform the Shigure Souen Arts and that he is also in possesion of Yamamoto Takeshi's Vongola Box Animal, Kojirou. Kojirou is easily taken down from the air by Kaze and she deals the finishing blow to Crescenzo. To the End The battle between Shin Hibari and Kazeno Hakuori. After having no choice but to leave Fia behind to fight Amy Cruiser, Shin advances to the final area of the battlefield right after Crescenzo is defeated. He recognizes Kaze as the one who stole Kanade's necklace and put a curse upon it. Determined to get it back to protect his cousin, they engage in battle. Though nearly defeated, Shin manages to defeat Kaze with the help of a '''One-Time Cloud Box Weapon (?) that consisted of reverse-propagation abilities. The reverse-propagation causes Kaze's blood streams to run in the opposite direction, thus killing her. Haunting Kaze returns in spirit form to take revenge against Shin for defeating her. She blames him for Bya's defeat in the Millefiore Tower (?), and is determined to kill him. She first returns by causing Shin to have a nightmare about being strangled by bloodied arms. As he wakes up in shock from the nightmare, she plays with his mind, forcing him to see memories of how she killed Crescenzo Yamamoto. It is then later revealed that she no longer possesses Storm Flames, but Mist Flames instead. She uses it to further mess with Shin, chasing him out of his room and into the kitchen. She ends up revealing herself, bleeding from the eyes and rotten top to bottom. Hibari arrives on time to check on Shin when he screamed out for his parents, Kaze disappearing as soon as he entered the kitchen. Shin is traumatized by the paranormal experience and does not leave his house for a few days. Navigation Category:Story Arcs